


A New Severus Snape

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort casts a de-aging curse at Harry. His intention is to return Harry to his infancy, to the age when he survived the killing curse, and make that Avada Kedavra stick this time around. Snape gets in the way of the curse, though, which de-ages him seventeen years. Voldemort is eventually defeated, but Snape is stuck at age twenty. When Hermione and her friends come back to school in the fall to start their seventh year, they're surprised to find that Snape is still de-aged and still stuck at Hogwarts trying to find a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To see wendyMarlowe's side of the story, you can click on the name of the collection. 
> 
> This is a fic I've been working on for a while now on ff.net, but I figured it's about time to bring it over here. The format is from a prompt: wendyMarlowe and I are sharing a universe, alternating 100-800-word chapters based on one-word prompts and each other's previous work. We aren't allowed to write anything that doesn't agree with the canon we've already established. We'll try to keep it up until we write ourselves into a corner.
> 
> Each of our stories stands on its own, but they're more fun if you read them alternating one to the other. (Mine goes first!)
> 
> Because we've been doing this for a while, I'm uploading a bunch of chapters onto AO3 at once.

Hermione looked at the strewn bodies. Her mind went back to what she was forced to witness in the heat of battle. The potion that Voldemort had made — it was absolutely terrible. She hoped Snape hadn't made it, but he had been Voldemort's resident potion master. He probably had a part in its development. The potion acted like a nerve gas. It was horrible for anyone who came in contact with it. It hadn't needed to be ingested to work; it just had to make contact with one's skin. It wasn't hard for that to happen, either, especially in the chaos of fighting.

Her eyes sought out her friends. The fighting was still happening and she knew she shouldn't have stopped for recollection. A second of her stopping might have ended in her dying.

Her eyes landed on Ron fighting some random Death Eater and Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. It was amazing he made it to seventh year. He really was an incompetent wizard. She went to help and with her power added in, the Death Eater didn't stand a chance.

Hermione kept her eyes open for the mysterious potion, the one seemingly invented just for the battle. She had to watch her step.

She looked for Harry. She knew he had been making his way to Voldemort and he might need help. She immediately ran in the direction she had initially seen him go. She dodged curses that weren't aimed at her. In fact, no one seemed to be paying her any special attention, something she was grateful for.

Her main goal was not Voldemort's death — even though she wanted it — but to make sure Harry survived. He had already given his childhood up because of a megalomaniac and the manipulations of a Headmaster who thought himself to be god. Harry deserved to have a future, and Hermione was determined to make it happen.

Hermione reached the forest and ran inside. She heard the sounds of fighting and followed them. The scene she came upon wasn't something she thought she'd never see. Harry was facing Voldemort head on, but he had been doing that for years. That wasn't the surprise. The surprise came from Snape who was fighting Voldemort along with Harry. The two of them were actually working together without arguing like they were prone to do.

Hermione, along with everyone else, had been unsure where Snape's allegiance truly lied, but this proved it to her. Why else would he be risking everything if he wasn't truly on their side?

Voldemort cackled and Hermione shivered at the sound.

"This will fix it so everything happens the way it should have the first time."

Hermione didn't have to wait long to wonder what he meant. He shot a curse at Harry, a curse that Harry wouldn't be able to dodge or block. Snape must have seen it, too because he pushed Harry out of the way to take it instead.

When the dust settled, where Severus Snape, feared Potion Master once stood, now stood someone who was younger. A lot younger. He looked only a little older then her in fact.

Harry recovered from the shock faster that Voldemort and gathered the power he needed. With no more Horcruxes, Voldemort could finally be killed.

Voldemort foolishly believed the master wand would kill Harry and tried to shoot a killing curse at him. It rebounded against Harry's disarming curse and struck Voldemort, killing himself.

There was silence. Hermione felt like weeping. It was finally over. She turned her gaze to Snape. What was going to happen with him, though?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry really couldn't believe it. The Order had screamed their relief at the news of Voldemort's demise. There was celebrating and hugging. Everyone ignored the people who grieved over their loved ones that died in battle. Well, almost everyone.

Harry's eyes continuously strayed to the people who laid down with their eyes closed, with their eyes closed and never to be opened again. His mind also wandered back to Snape. The old Professor was a lot of things. It was the first time he thought of the man as a hero, though.

Up until that point, when they fought together against Voldemort, he hadn't realized the man was on his side. He went from believing the man to being a Death Eater, to believing him to be on their side, to seeing the man risk everything to save him. Snape had no way of knowing what that spell would do to him, but he still got between it and Harry. The boy-who-lived didn't fool himself. He knew it really wasn't about saving Harry for who Harry was; it was about defeating Voldemort and the fact that Harry was the only one who could do it.

Still, he hoped Snape would be okay and a counter spell or something would be found to reverse the damage.

His eyes roamed the area, and he saw Hermione doing the same thing. He wondered if they were looking for the same person. It didn't matter. There was no Severus Snape in the vicinity of the celebrating crowd. And by Hermione's disappointed look, he knew she had been looking for the missing wizard as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had been so sure Professor Snape would find a cure to the spell. He was a brilliant Potions master. He had a brilliant mind period. Of course she had been certain. No way would he fail.

Obviously she underestimated Voldemort, which truly was a stupid thing to do. When a dour, obviously aggravated man who looked to be in his twenties – _Professor Snape_ , her mind reminded her – stomped past all of the students, she knew he hadn't been successful in finding a cure.

 _How can that be? Well, most people would rejoice in being young, so maybe no one ever thought up a way to look older, or at the very least, revert to one's natural age_. Hermione's mind worked it out all by herself.

Obviously Professor Snape didn't rejoice in being younger. And if he was truly continuing to be a professor at Hogwarts, he was going to have trouble controlling his classes with the new looks. Not many students were going to find that face intimidating.

Hermione shared a look with Harry. She read the guilt plainly on her face. She wanted to reassure her best friend that it wasn't his fault. The only person to blame was Voldemort. Harry didn't cast the spell, and Severus chose to dove in front of it. She didn't waste her breath, though. Harry would blame himself if he wanted to, and nothing Hermione said was going to change that. The hero complex and the guilt was a part of Harry that was irreversible.

They approached the temperamental man. Hermione said something stupid, causing Professor Snape to snap, and she listened as Harry thanked and apologized. It wouldn't make his guilt go away, but it would maybe relieve some of it. Hopefully.

Ron chimed in with "Let us know if there's anything we can do," although Hermione knew he really didn't care. Ron Weasley just hated being left out, even if it was making nice with his most hated professor.

Professor Snape seemed surprised, but graciously accepted their thanks.

Hermione couldn't help starting at Professor Snape before Harry pulled her away to the tables. There was something about him that made him seem more approachable. She scoffed to herself. _Of course he's more approachable. Look at his age_. For such a smart witch, she could be really stupid at times.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe some good would come from Professor Snape's transformation. She'd love to get to know the man behind the mask, and she may actually get to now, if the way he reacted to the three of them was any indication.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione knew what she was feeling could get her into trouble. Her heart wasn't supposed to pound when she looked at her Potions professor. She couldn't help it, though. She already knew Professor Snape was intelligent – something she had always been attracted to – but couple that with the fact that a younger Snape was cute, it was a dangerous combination.

Hermione's eyes were continuously drawn to him during opening feast, but he barely looked at her, not that she could blame him.

Harry and Ron talked, but she ignored them. Even when Ron nudged her, she didn't pay attention, too caught up in her silent musing.

If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed Ron flirting and Harry rolling his eyes at it, but alas, it went right over her head.

When the feast and sorting were over, they followed the familiar path to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione glanced at Professor Snape before leaving, but he was totally focused on his own house.

Hermione said goodnight, ignoring Ron's attempts to get her attention. Harry gave her a knowing look, and Hermione wandered what he knew.

Harry had never been the most observant person, but he had changed quite a bit because of the war. Fighting for your life would do that to you. She knew that even if he guessed about her crush on Professor Snape, he wouldn't tell anyone, though. If anyone could keep a secret, it was Harry.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to get over her crush.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry watched Hermione. She thought she was being so discrete. Who was she kidding, though? Hermione took a bite of the soft, mushy potatoes as her eyes shot another look at Professor Snape.

It was Saturday, and Hermione had told him that she was going to be helping out Professor Snape when it came to trying to find a cure for his predicament.

Ron had loudly laughed at her for what he saw as torture, but Harry saw the smile she wore. Hermione was excited about the prospect.

Harry knew Professor Snape was rewarding her with private tutoring and at one time, he would have thought the promise of knowledge was what had her so excited. He knew that was part of it, but it wasn't the whole thing. She was genuinely excited to spend time with the professor.

Harry wouldn't pretend to understand that, but he didn't think it was totally incomprehensible. Both of them were very intelligent, and Harry wouldn't be surprised if Hermione developed a bit of a crush on him due to it. She did love smart people. That was why he had been surprised when she liked Ron in that way. Thankfully, she outgrew the crush.

It definitely wasn't a totally unlikely match, not if one thought about it very carefully. And anyways, Harry shouldn't really talk. His attention had been captured by a beautiful Slytherin known as the ice princess. His eyes turned from Hermione to the Slytherin table, and Harry watched as Daphne daintily ate her supper.

When their eyes met, she haughtily flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder before focusing on Tracy Davis. Harry frowned. He wished she'd give him a chance, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. She was the kind of girl who liked her suitors to work for it, so Harry knew he needed a plan.

After supper, Hermione disappeared into her room while Harry got started on homework and Ron read a Quidditch magazine. When Hermione came down at 7:30, she was wearing a pretty dress, and Harry bit her lip to keep from laughing at how obvious she was acting.

Ron was as clueless as ever as he drooled over her legs. Harry waved her off and hoped she wouldn't get her heart broken. After all, Snape was a professor. Harry was pretty sure it was against the rules for professors to have relations with a student – at least Harry assumed it was.

Even if it wasn't, Harry didn't know if Snape would be with someone so much younger. He did have his own code of morality after all.

Hermione was good at getting what she wanted, though. If she truly set her sights on Snape, he didn't stand a chance. Maybe after they got together, he could get some help when it came to winning over Daphne. One could only hope.


	6. Chapter 6

On the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione felt as if she was in a daze. The tutoring session had been so, so stimulating. They had quietly read about subjects that interested her, and she had free reign to ask questions without fear of being taunted by her peers.

She had been scared of Professor Snape's infamously sharp tongue at first, but he was on his best behavior. Hermione liked to think it was because she was special, but she didn't delude herself in thinking along those lines.

When she got back to the common room, she noticed Ron and Dean playing chess with Harry watching. She went and sat by Harry on the couch.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked, a knowing tilt in his voice.

Hermione colored. Of course Harry figured it out. He knew her better than anyone. "Yes, I did," she murmured.

"Good, remember my total and utmost support when I come to you for help."

"Help? With what?" she asked. Why would she have to remember his support? She was always willing to help him with anything he needed. No matter what.

"You'll see," Harry said mysteriously.

She crossed her arms as she pouted. She hated not knowing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione followed where Harry's eyes were locked and was shocked to see them glued to Daphne Greengrass. She had never seen them even talk, but Harry was solely focused on the girl. Harry's cryptic comment from the night before made perfect sense just then. He didn't have a problem with her developing feelings for a Slytherin because he had been bitten by the Slytherin bug as well.

Two Gryffindors aching for two Slytherins. Who would have thought it?

Hermione smiled slightly as her eyes roved over Greengrass. Hermione didn't know much about the girl. She was obviously very attractive, but that was just what her eyes saw. She knew Greengrass put on an air of superiority. It was similar to Malfoy's, but Greengrass did it much better. That could just be a defense mechanism though and not who Greengrass truly was.

Hermione's eyes quickly moved back to Harry. She did not want her best friend to get hurt, and she didn't know if Greengrass would be the kind of girl to hurt him. She bit her lip and looked up at the staff table and found Professor Snape's eyes glued to her. When he noticed her attention, he quickly averted his eyes. She shook her head, feeling amusement well up inside of her. For an expert spy, he wasn't being very subtle in his admiration for her.

She decided right then and there that Severus Snape was going to be hers. He was everything she could ever want in a man. And on the way to getting him, she was going to question him about Daphne Greengrass. After all, Hermione had to make sure Greengrass was the right girl for Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hermione told Harry what happened with Greengrass, he turned a silent glare onto Zabini. She smirked. "I thought you'd be happy that the meeting never happened."

His glare turned onto Hermione. "Of course I'm happy it never happened, but how dare he hurt her like that. What did Daphne do to deserve being left to get into trouble?"

Hermione held up her hands. "Don't yell at me. It's not my fault."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She put her arm around Harry.

"I really like her."

"I know." Hermione nodded.

"How do I get her to like me?" His eyes met Hermione's imploringly.

"That's a tough question to answer. She's not impressed with fame and money like other girls. I think she'll actually need to get to know you before she will even consider liking you."

"How do I make that happen if she won't give me the time of day?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip as an idea sparked in her very brilliant mind. "How would you feel about serving detention with Daphne?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Of course I don't like the idea of having detention, but if it allows me to spend time with Daphne, I'm all for it. How can we make that happen, though?"

Hermione smiled secretly. "Leave that to me and Professor Snape."

Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't question her any further, probably afraid of the answer. It didn't matter anyway. Ron wandered in, late to breakfast like always, and he immediately began stuffing his face, not even gracing them with a 'hello.'

Hermione glared at his rude behavior, while Harry turned his gaze back to Daphne. Hermione would talk to Professor Snape after class, and hopefully he'd be receptive to helping. After all, he did help last night.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione held in a laugh as Harry fretted. He was being so outrageously serious. That might be an oxymoron, but that was the only way Hermione could describe Harry,

She watched as he attempted to tame his hair and "attempted" was the key word. There was no way to get that mess under control. Harry would probably need super glue, if he wanted any hope for his hair to have a semblance of control.

Hermione bit her lip before she decided to speak. "Harry, you want Daphne to like you for yourself. And if you put too much work into it, she'll know."

Harry stopped messing with his hair momentarily. "She might be impressed that I put so much care into looking decent for her."

"Or she could be turned off and think you're trying too hard, or even worse, acting desperate. Maybe you should trying playing aloof. Instead of chasing her like a puppy, act like you don't care. She might become interested if she thinks she's losing your interest."

"What if that backfires?"

Hermione knew there was a possibility of that, but she didn't want Harry losing himself in his pursuit of Daphne. "You need to have some self-respect. Otherwise, she'll never respect you. Even if she gave into your advances, it would probably never be an equal relationship. Just try talking to her without the pressure of trying to win her affections in a romantic way. Just be friendly. Try to find some common interests. Some of the best relationships can start out as friendships."

"Is that what you're trying to accomplish with Snape?" Harry asked sardonically.

"Professor Snape," she automatically corrected as a blush stained her cheeks.

"You so like him."

"I'm not the only one who likes a snake," Hermione defended herself primly.

"At least mine is our age. Snape is only that temporarily."

"Professor Snape," she once again admonished. "And, it may not be so temporary. Neither of us are having any luck in finding a solution to his de-aging," she admitted.

Harry sat down next to her. "You will. The two of you are probably the smartest people in the castle. If you two can't find the solution, no one can."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hermione said quietly.

They were silent for awhile. Harry felt guilty for getting on Hermione's case about Snape – even if it had only been jokingly – especially when she had been so supportive about Daphne. He decided to start giving back to Hermione what she so freely gave to him.

He needed to start acting like a better friend, and Harry knew the perfect way. "Are you going to see Professor Snape tonight?" he asked, with emphasis on the "professor."

Hermione smiled. She obviously understood what Harry was doing.

"Maybe."

Harry got up. "I have to go to detention."

"And I have things to do myself," she said as she stood up, too.

"Uh-huh," Harry said knowingly, but nothing else escaped his lips.

They exited the Gryffindor common room together and parted ways. Harry headed to the Trophy Room while Hermione headed in the direction of the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry entered the trophy room 20 minutes early. Like he hoped, Daphne was early as well. Filch wasn't there yet, so he attempted to slide onto the bench where she was seated. He tried to be smooth, but tripped over his own feet, knocking into Daphne.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her shoulder. "Potter!"

"Sorry," Harry murmured, looking down at his lap. He wanted to smack himself.

She stood up and crossed her arms. She began tapping her right foot as Harry continued staring down at his lap. "I don't get it," she said, finally fed up with his silence.

"Get what?" He looked up.

"You're as graceful as can be in the air, but on your two feet, you're hopeless."

"It's one of life's great mysteries." She raised a sardonic eyebrow, so he elaborated. "Muggle saying."

She nodded and turned her back to him.

He decided to keep talking, since she couldn't go anywhere. "It's just that... I get so nervous around you. I get nervous around a lot of girls actually."

She huffed. "Thanks Potter. You make me feel so special."

He winced. "That came out wrong. You're special and nothing I do seems to impress you."

Daphne turned back to him and seemed to study him intently. Her eyes marginally softened. "Try being yourself. Stop trying to _impress_ me."

Harry stood up. "I guess I can try." He held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter."

She looked confused, but Daphne gave him her hand. "I'm Daphne Greengrass." They shook hands.

Harry opened his mouth, but Filch walked in before he could utter anything else.


End file.
